Two Inches
by Rebekahek623
Summary: I had no idea where this sudden rush of words came from, all I knew is that I needed to make her understand, she needed to know what I felt, and I needed to know how she felt.Warning: Lame Story...proceed with cautiontitle from my good friend ashleigh


**(a/n) Warning! Really lame story ahead...proceed with caution**

It's hard to say when it first happened. It was a scary situation, no doubt. I don't remember it happening itself, but I do remember how it felt so natural to me. I do remember when I first noticed it to be different. Her hair was pulled back, though most of it had fallen from its hair tie, her eyes were flashing with anger as she looked upon the small man with nearly as much disgust as I held in my heart. She nodded to me and we both raised our wands. Sighing heavily, I cast several binding charms while she cast charms to prevent him from dying before we could get the information we needed from him. When she was satisfied with her work, she turned to me, tucking her hair behind her ears, and gave me a soft smile. "We got him." She whispered to me. Then it hit me, what I had been feeling over what I can only assume was the past several months since it had become second nature. I loved this girl with all my heart, and now that some of the personal anger had melted away, I could see what it really was. I guess I was staring at her, because she waved her hand in front of my face, saying my name. When I snapped back into reality, she laughed at me and helped me lead the man out of the warehouse we had been crawling through.

Several days later I was still working through it all when it came. The big one we had all feared. I stumbled my way through it, as I had always done before. He faced me, taunting me with his snide remarks. Anger flared within me and before I knew what was happening, the entire world went red, and then black. When I woke up, I was still lying on the ground outside the school, someone hovering over me, and I recognized her instantly by her hair. "Are you alright?" she whispered in my ear, unshed tears in her voice. My heart swelled, but I had to tell her.

"I think he got away again." I sighed.

"I don't think so." She smiled softly. Her fingers skimmed my hairline, sending fireworks through my brain. My hand rose to meet hers and I soon found why she was smiling. My trademark that made me so recognizable at first sight had disappeared. The scar was gone, and I was suddenly sure that the man who made it had disappeared as well. I smiled widely and sat up, feeling better than I had in years. She was sitting there next to me. When I met her eyes, I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you." She stared at me in shock for a few minutes before blinking and flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Harry, you've just suffered a huge ordeal, you're not in your right mind." She told me, in a sad whisper, tears now leaking slightly down her face.

"I've never been more in my right mind than I am right this second. I love you, and unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me what so ever and that you never will, I won't stop telling you and I won't let you go." I had no idea where this sudden rush of words came from, all I knew is that I needed to make her understand, she needed to know what I felt, and I needed to know how she felt. Her eyes met mine, and she analyzed them, and then sighing, broke the gaze.

"Go to sleep, Harry." She told the ground, not lifting her face towards me, "When you wake up, we'll talk," I sighed in defeat, I wanted her to believe me but I knew she wouldn't listen unless she had things her way, so I agreed. Right before I drifted to sleep I heard her whisper, "when you wake up, I'll forgive you for raising my hopes, and you can find whoever you really want to admit that all too."

Several hours later, I awoke in the hospital wing; Ron was sitting by my side. "Where is she?" I bolted up right. He looked at me confused. "I slept, I'm awake, and my mind is clear as ever, she has to believe me. She wouldn't believe me in the grounds, she has to believe me now."

"Who mate?" Ron asked, but I didn't hear him, I had one goal in mind. I hopped out of bed and left before anyone could protest. My head was pounding slightly, but it was nothing compared to the white-hot pain my scar used to feel. My feet carried me wherever they wanted to take me, my eyes searching for the recognizable hair. Suddenly I found myself outside of the Room of Requirement. There was a giant oak door in front of me. Holding my breath, I pushed the door open. When I entered, I was in the Burrow gardens. Slightly shocked, I glanced uncertainly around the room. I saw her sitting up against a tree. I whispered her name. She turned to me, tears falling slightly down her face.

"Hullo, Harry." She sighed.

"Look, about what I said earlier,"

"You don't have to apologize," she cut me off, turning away

"I wasn't going to." She turned back to glare at me.

"So I'm not worth apologizing to now." She rose to her feet and quick as a flash brought her hand across my face. I rubbed the smarting spot and turned to see her near the door.

"Don't take another step." I yelled. She stopped walking and wheeled towards me.

"Let me go, Harry." I realized that I must have charmed her stuck to that spot.

"You can go, only if you don't like me, if you have no feelings toward me that are more than platonic, if you don't love me in the slightest, you are free to leave." I said sitting down next to the tree she had left moments ago. She glared at me, but didn't move a muscle. "In fact," I was thinking on my feet, not quite sure what I was doing, but hoping that this would make her believe me, "Right now, we're about, what? 5 feet apart, well, every time a lie is said from either of us, the distance we can be apart shrinks by, let's say, 2 inches." She looked at me in horror. "But, I'll be fair, keeping my terms intact, what term would you like to add?"

She stared at me. Her mouth was open slightly, and she ran her hand through some of her hair, and then tucked it nervously behind her ear. Slowly, she began to talk, "Every time you ask me a question, I get to ask you a question."

"Fair enough," I said from where I sat underneath the tree. I just looked at her. After a few minutes, she spoke up again.

"How do I get out of this?" she asked, "There has to be a way to break the charm."

"You have to believe me, truly believe me, and then tell me what you feel, and then you're free to go."

"What do you want me to believe?"

"What I told you after the battle." She watched me interested. "Do you believe me?" Slowly, she nodded, and then she let out a small yelp, and jumped forward. We were 4 feet 10 inches apart.

"Why did you say what you said on the field?" she asked.

"Because it's true. I knew I was free of Voldemort, and I wanted to say exactly what was on my mind for once." She watched me, waiting for me to jump forward, but I didn't. "How long have you liked me for?" I asked.

"I don't" she announced. Four feet, eight inches. "Well, The crush I had on you at first disappeared in my 3rd year, and I started really like you and not the legend in my 5th year." She whispered. "When did you start liking me?"

"I really don't know. It just kind of showed up, and can't remember where or when. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I don't want it to be true." She yelped again. Four feet, six inches. "Why me?"

I stared at my feet, feeling a slight blush run up my face. How could I tell her about how sweet she looked when she fell asleep on the common room couch, or how her laugh sent shivers down my spine, or how her fiery temper kept me going strong after I lost Sirius, how could I tell her all this? "I don't know." I mumbled. I let out a small scream as small shock ran through my body. Four feet, four inches. "Why do you care if you don't think it's true?"

"I don't," she said stubbornly, but when she hopped forward after she said that, I knew better. Four feet, two inches. "Does it bother you that I don't believe you?"

"Terribly." I smiled at her, "Does it bother you that I think I love you?"

She nodded, and stepped forward again. Four feet even. "Someone told me you were falling for Hermione," She leapt forward again. Three feet, ten inches. "Shoot, okay, I thought that you would like someone more like Hermione, someone who is good at something, why don't you?"

"Hermione?" I chuckled, "She's like my sister, and I couldn't fall in love with her like that. Why can't you believe that I love you?"

"Because I'm nothing." She leapt forward, looking bewildered. Three feet, eight inches. "I didn't lie!" She said, slightly outraged. "Why'd I move forward?"

"Because it's not true, whether you want to believe it or not, you are something to me, therefore, you told a lie." I said, slightly outraged. "Why do you think you're nothing?"

"It's not so much that I'm nothing, I'm just not good enough for you." three feet, six inches. "What do you see in me?"

"You're ability to make anyone feel like they're the best person in the world, and your ability to let people know that they are being stupid are just two of the things I love about you." She smiled sheepishly, "What do you like most about me?"

"You're eyes." She answered in a blink, and for once, didn't move forward. "Who knows you're in here?"

"No one, I kind of just ran off. What's your favorite thing to do over the summer?"

"Lots of things." A small yelp. Three feet, four inches. "If you could do one thing to Dudley, what would you do?"

"Make his door too small for him to fit through and watch his parents try to drag him out. What's your favorite thing to do over the summer?"

"Nothing really." With another yelp, we were Three feet, two inches apart. "Why do you want to know my favorite thing to do over the summer?"

"Cause if your going to lie about it, it must be good. What's your favorite thing to do over the summer?"

"I don't want to tell you." She glared, "What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"You really don't want to know." Amazingly, no shock came to me. "What was embarrassing for you?"

"Elbow in the butter dish at age eleven." She smirked slightly. "Who does Ron fancy?"

"I don't know." I stepped forward before the shock could hit me. Ron had made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not Ginny. "Why won't you tell me what you like to do over the summer?"

"Because you might tease me." She too stepped forward before she yelped. "Why won't you tell me who Ron fancies?"

"Because you'd tease him. What's the real reason you won't tell me about the summer?"

"Because I'm embarrassed. When did the questions get off the original topic?"

"Back at about three feet six inches. Who's your favorite of your brothers?"

"Bill. How far apart are we now?"

"Two feet, ten inches. Why won't you believe me?" She just shrugged. Two feet, eight inches.

"Why won't you let me leave?"

"Because I love you. What's your favorite thing to do over the summer?"

She glared at me. With a shrug she stepped forward. Two feet six inches. "If I tell you my favorite thing to do over the summer, will you let me go?"

"Nope, but I do really want to know. Can you think of anymore questions?"

"Not any good ones." She stepped forward. "Well, none that I want to ask you." Another step. "Okay, none that wouldn't embarrass me to ask. What do you like best about me physically?"

I stared at the ground. She would probably slap me again if she knew the truth. "Hair?" I said, stepping forward. Two feet even. "When did you first learn about me?"

"Four years old, Bill told me about you-know-who and you when I thought I was weak, he said that if a baby can stop an evil wizard, then I could do a bunch of stuff too. What other questions should I ask?"

"I don't know. Why won't you believe me?"

"Cause you're still suffering from the battle and you don't really mean it." She stepped forward. One foot, ten inches. "What do I have to do to end the spell?"

"Believe me and tell me exactly how you feel. Why is that so hard?"

"It's not hard. I just don't want to." She took a step forward. "Why do you care?"

"Are you listening to a word I've been saying? I'm in love with you! Why won't you listen?" Another shrug, another 2 inches.

"Am I making you mad?"

"Yes you're making me mad! You won't listen to me, all I want is for you to believe me! Are you trying to make me mad on purpose?" Shrug, 2 inches.

"Would you still love me if I made you this mad all the time?"

"I wish I could say no!" 2 inches on my part. "I'll always love you! Why are you trying to piss me off?" With a shrug she stepped forward again.

"Why don't you ask your original question?"

"Do you believe me?" Slowly, she shook her head, and jumped forward from the shock. We were only 10 inches apart.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No. How long have you believed me?" She shrugged again, and another step.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, why didn't you break the spell when you believed?"

"I don't believe." Another step. "Do you want me to break the spell?"

"Yes." I stepped forward. Only two inches apart, I looked her in the eye. "Do you love me, Ginny?" Smiling she shook her head, and closed the gap between us.

* * *

"I'll kill him, I swear I will." Ron muttered. Hermione and he had watched the Marauder's Map during the entire thing, listening through the door.

"You'll do no such thing. He's your best mate, and they love each other." Hermione scolded gently.

"Hermione, what say you and I play that game they made up?"

"Why play the game, Ronald? Surely you don't need convincing to kiss me?"

"No, I don't believe I do."

**A/N: **

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I know this is poorly written and frankly sucks…but it came to me so I wanted to write it.

If you liked it, then you're a better person than I am, so leave a review and let me know…if you think it sucked, then don't flame, cause I know.

Anyway, I'm working on The Next Generation, I swear, it'll be up ASAP!

BEK


End file.
